Hancaster
Population: 737, Size: 12 acres Wealth: 7,370 gp. Max value for sale: 243 gp. Max pawn value: 1,290 gp Demographics: Human (59%), Halfling (15%), Elf (12%), Dwarf (11%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Gnome (1%) Botheim sits in the shadow of a large ruined castle, and is known for its decadence. The rulership is contested, with open fighting between factions. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Bloody Respite Owner: Adrik Broodfist, Male Dwarf Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The tavern is a wooden single storey building, with a red tile roof and a small vegetable garden. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a small bell over the door and a large harp by the hearth. The owner sits in a regal chair from an old noble's house like it's their throne. Specials: Fruit Sandwich with Garden Greens and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Octopus Ramen with Barley Biscuits and a Coffee (5 sp) Ham Burger and a Tankard of Cider (4 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: Robbie's Furnace Owner: Robbie Leagallow, Male Halfling Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks. Description: The blacksmith is a timber framed tower, with a white shingled roof and a large cellar. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a large candelabra and horseshoes and metal hanging from the rafters. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Splint Armor (phb 145) (181 gp) Other Patrons: Adam Cranin, Male Human Details Anne Dmith, Female Human Details Jeweler: The Unicorn's Elephant Owner: Julielda Naget, Female Human Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its rude residents. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The jeweler is a marble simple building, with a small fenced yard and nicely trimmed hedges. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and various display counters with gemstones. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (25 gp) Other Patrons: Reynard Ryōma, Male Human Details Enchanter: The People's Spellbinds Owner: Yvonne Hart, Female Human Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is unusually full of carriages and has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The enchanter is a adobe tower, with a blue tile roof and a smooth stone floor. It contains several paintings on the wall and a horned skull with a crystal ball embedded on it. Specials: Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (119 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (119 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (116 gp) Other Patrons: Mance Schwara, Male Human Details Susalia Mundy, Female Human Details Naillis Lathrelel, Male Elf Details General Store: Drusilia's Guild Owner: Drusilia Ethreth, Female Elf Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is unusually full of carriages and has a fortune teller. Description: The general store is a timber and brick big orb-like building, with an orange shingled roof and a koi pond. It contains religious paraphernalia on the walls and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. Specials: Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Weaver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Barrel (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Agnes Perceval Burke, Female Human Details Emmel Thoulso, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Barendd Torunn, Male Dwarf Details The house is a brick rowhouse, with large windows and a koi pond. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. A big working dog is eager to greet visitors.